A New Hero
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: A highschool girl with abnormal abilities meets the Z fight and helps them fight agaist the newest threats to Earth. Later it will have romance
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z but I Do Own My Character!**

A young girl, a new student to the infamous orangestar highschool, sat in her third hour class staring out the window to the second floor classroom with an empty expression. This girl was not what one would call _normal _but hey, it was over rated right?

Well, maybe theres someone out there thats like me. I mean its not like its _completely _abnormal for a fifteen year old girl to fly, have amazing unhumanly strength/speed, shoot energy blasts, **and** have mental powers. Oh, who am I kidding that completly and insanly abnormal! GRRRRRRR! I can't even tell anyone! Ugh, last time I showed/told someone they freaked and told **everyone. **After that it wasn't the same, they treated me _differant, _some called me things like _freak _or _monster_ but some just plain ran away from me. A few day of this and I decided it was time to switch schools and here I am. After I moved schools I vowed **never** to tell a living soul about this little secret of mine.

"Miss Meek, would you like to answer the equation on the board?" the teacher asked with a look that told it wasn't a real question.

Man, its my first day and the teachers are already showing signs of hating me! Oh well this stuff is too easy! Well to tell you the truth no school work they give me as even remotely challenged me even when I don't listen to a word the teacher says! Weird right? Oh well. Alright one look at the problem and look at that I already know the answer.

"Yes Mrs. Tarrano. The answer is simple 1233489.7643. Right?" She replied in her sweetist singsong voice she could manage.

The teacher out right gawked at her. "Uh... Well um. You weren't supposed to ACTUALY KNOW THAT! I was just showing you kids the latest math news. The smartest group of scientist in the world are still trying to figure that out! No one knows but the smartest and most brilliant woman EVER knows that! So how could you! Wait I know you made it up! Yeah thats it!" the teacher continuted histarically ranting about this and that while the whole class stared at her all thinking somthing similar to: What a nuttcase!

The teacher was now frantically digging through her purse. "AHA" she said while pulling out her phone and startling the staring class. Frantically dialing a number on her phone she put it to her ear. "Yes is this Mrs. Breifs?" there was a pause before she continued. " Yes well I have a student in my class who believes she figure out the decarro equation. Yes yes mhm she said the answer was 1233489.7643. WHAT THATS THE ANSWER! Yes she's right here. Her name is Z, Z Meek. Yes she's a newbie. Mhm yeah I'll ask her." she put her hand over the phone and spoke to Z." Z dear, I phoned the head to capsule corp. the woman I metioned earlier and she ask if you would join her and her family and freinds for a get together their having, she wants to speak with you. So will you?"

She nodded because its not like she had anywhere to go or anyone to worry if she didn't come home. Well this was for two reason the fist being she didn't have a home' she lived in the forest up in the trees and two...as far she know she has no family. Yup, she has raised herself for as long as she can remember. All she has done is train, train, and oh yeah TRAIN. The thing is she learned everything she knows on own, no one taught her anything. It was like some kind of instinct. Hmm... maybe-

"That's great! She said to be at CC after school." she looked at the rest of the class and snapped " Class dismissed!"

* * *

><p>School flew by fast for Z and now it was time to go to CC. She opened the door to the roof and looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then took off. In about 5 seconds flat she saw the yellow dome of her destanation and decided to go ahead and land in the trees so as not to be seen by others. She strolled out of the forest and up to the front door. Well here goes nothing. <em>DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING. <em>Humph, well thats a fancy door bell if I've ever heard one. Only seconds later a man opened the door and if I know anything I would say he is NOT friendly. Despite the murderess look I received from him I smilled. I wasn't scared because like I said before I certain are NOT you ordinary teenager.

"AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT" the man with hair that defide all laws of gravity half growled/half yelled.

My smile disapeared and became a smirk. This guy would be fun to mess with.

" Oh little old me?" ,he growled in response,"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." She said her tone dripping with fake innocence and sarcasm.

She caught a punch that was so fast the human eye couldn't even hope to see it but she wasn't a normal human and he was no human at all.

His eyes were wide at first and the they narrowed starring her down."Who the hell are you!" he growled.

"VEGETA WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" a woman yelled down from the top of the stairs. Eventually a blue hair woman appeared at the man whoose name she guesed to Vegeta's side.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Dear, are you by any chance Z Meek?" Z nodded.

The woman glared at Vegeta then asked "Did my husband give you any trouble?"

"Oh no he was fine." Z smiled sweetly but Vegeta was still glaring at her.

"Well okay then dear. Come with me and we'll talk and I'll introduce you to my friends in the back yard." the blue haired woman stated plainly.

" Yes ma'am" she agreed and started to follow the woman.

"Well dear I do believe you could be genius but if you don't mind I would like you to answer these equation and we will see if it was luck or genius." she spoke.

* * *

><p>After she had finished the equations the woman ,whose name is Bulma, she had learned,checked over her answers and as it turned out they were all right. After that they had a very long conversation and Z ended up being given the job of top engineer of the corperation and on that note would not return to school as she had the mind of someone beyond even that of a college student! Now, she and Bulma were headed out to the back yard to meet her friendschildren. The door opened she looked about, there was a buffet by a tree with a few people in line but others stood around talking and eating. When the door slammed everyone stopped talking and look up and stared and Vegeta who had been piging-out all out glared at her.

"Umm, Bulma who is that?" a scar-faced man asked.

Z grinned sheepishly and stepped forward.

"Um, hello. I'm Z and I um well I guess now I'm Bulma's new head engineer."

"Alright I'm going to ask again: What and who are you?" Vegeta commanded.

"Crap!" Z said under her breath but most everyone there heard. Z replayed the scene in her head. Hold on! He has got to be like me, no normal person moves that fast or has hair like that for that matter.

"What are you?" she countered, then smirked.

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" asked another man with hair that seems to laugh at gravity.

"Kakorot, that girl is not normal. She blocked a punch that would kill a normal human." Vegeta deadpanned. The he turned back to Z and walk toward her.

"So girl are you going to answer the question? Or shall I force it out of you" He threatend energy blast forming in his hand.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing that blast may leave a scratch on her at the most and that is **IF** it can hit her. Well since they're like me, I can show them my powers.

"Go right on ahead Veggie-head." she taunted, smiking and ignoring everones shooked stare. YAY I can finally be myself.

"You shouldn't have said that girlie. FINAL FLASH!" he growled.

When the smoke from the blast cleared it reveled a very destroyed Capsule Corp. but no body.

"Missed me," a singsong voice said from above.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z BUT I DO OWN Z**

"Missed me!" Z taunted from the sky.

Normally she she was a nice uncocky teenage girl...but when it came to battle she would lose herself...it was like her way to express herself. Well..at least she could **_actually_** back it up with her power, unlike a certain _'World Champion_'. Anyway... the afore mentioned added to the fact that this guys attutude made her want to vomitt in his face...

**"Shut UP, you anoying brat**!"

Hmm...It was as if he wanted her to...WHAT I didn't say I was going to...but I didn't say I wasn't...

Alright, I better stop it's to tempting to think about_...right now_. Man, do I want to take his face and...

Calm down..do NOT continue that thought!

"Simmer down Veggie-head." I said mockingly.

He growled then glared at me, looking as if he wanted to rip my head off.

Well, if he want to play it that way...

I glared back with equal fury, then my glare became a devious smile.

I stuck my tounge out at him and place my thumbs on the corners of my mouth wiggling my fingers...I will admitt I sort of looked like a five year old right now but this would be **funny**. Well at least it will be funny for me...

'Veggie-head' stared at me before bursting out laughing...slowly he stopped at his face twisted into a smirk.

Smirk all you want buddy but boy when you get a taste of this owww...

"Really girl, is that the best 'devious plan' you could come up with?" He laughed some more.

Ha,ha you won't be laughing after this..

Balls of energy formed at the tips of of my wiggling fingers then I launched them at Vegeta.

He first stared wide eyed at the 8 energy blasts headed toward him then tried to swat them away...in response I move a finger and the 7 blasts swerved around his arm each hitting him in his stomach. Hey don't give me that look...they didn't go _through_ him...but they didn't exacly _tickle_ either.

Aparently..Veggie dosen't know how to count because last time I checked 7 subtracted from 8 is 1...Oh well! What a moron he's over there laughing his head off..(develish smirk) what he doesn't know _will_ hurt him. I brought my finger forward causing the ball that was hiding behind Vegeta to grow arm, legs, and a face.

I smirked at my _little creation _and then nodded. My little energy...umm ball dude thing..uh I think I should come up with a name for it when this is over.. hehe.

Anyway it tapped Vegeta on the shoulder causing his laughter to come to an end and turned around only to be met with its punch. We both snickered at his now angry expression. Oh that is pure gold..I couldn't hold it any longer, I burst out laughing closing my hand causing _it _to dissipate.

Vegeta glared. Odd is it just me or is everyone snickering...Idiot. That is like rule number one in fighting keep an eye on every attack thrown at you. I internally sighed and land on the ground with a slight tap. The battle mode wearing off, I smiled at the snickering group and winked. Alright obviously they either have gotten use to seeing..._odd things _... or they have similar abilties! YAY YAY YAY YAY! Finaly some one to talk to about it with out them, A) Running away, very, very fast or B) Thinking I'm a total NUTCASE. Well here I go... should I go blond..? Hmm.. it's odd though..when I go blond I have more power..and I have ever power when I make it really long... maybe they can help me...

So with that thought I smiled at them and timidly asked "Um would any of you have any idea why my power increases when I um... go blond..and um hehe why um it gets even stronger when I make my hair grow?"

They all stared at me with their mouths hanging open until the guy in the middle closed his mouth and opened it again to talk, "Uh Vegeta didn't you say we were the only Saiyans left 'cause it sounds like she's descrbing the super saiyan transfomations... 1-3..."

"Yes numbskull! WE ARE! IDIOT! She must be making it up..."

Man, I feel like slaming my head into the wall as I watched their little _exchange_ and continued to stare as they started to bicker in whispers.

After about 5 WHOLE minutes of this it was starting to grate on nerves, bringing up more questions than I had when I first arived! Damn!

"Ahem" I interuppted.

Well I _**TRIED **_to interrupt but that did NOT work, the bickering countinued.

"AHEM!"

FAILURE again!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Well that worked, finally.

"What's up?" asked the man whose hair continued to laugh in the face of gravity.

I about fell backwards. Was he that dense! I cracked a smile at him. I kinda liked him, he was nice. Unlike a certain anoying flame haired man.

"Oh, I was just wondering..oh you know... WHAT IN THE WORLD OF THE GODS IS A SAIYAN!"I asked causualy.

" Oh it's a warrior race that was almost completly destroyed by an evil alien named Frieza." He answered chearily.

I stared at them... and they called me crazy! Well..I believe him! I smiled widely at him. Yes! If there is a guy like that out then there are probably more! And that means...A CHALLENGE!

"ALRIGHT A challenge!" I exclaimed.

Vegeta gawked and thought 'BY THE GODS SHE SOUNDS LIKE KAKAROTT!'

**A/N: I know Its sort of dull right now but don't worry the action is just around the cornor. (walks around the cornor) Hi action!**

**Dedicated to: Angel Charms09! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! I want tokeep writing but its hard when there's bescally only one person who reveiws! Anonymous Reviews excepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WOW this is getting old fast...you people know I DO NOT OWN DBZ but you also know I DO OWN Z**

**A/N: I would like to thank my kind reviewers for thier support You guys are the reason I continue this story!**

* * *

><p>After many, many minutes of constant bickering it was decided that they were going to run a blood test to see if I really was a Saiyan.<p>

* * *

><p>After running a blood test it was clear that I was at least half saiyan and half..some other race. Oh yes and Vegeta was pacing out in the back yard trying to figure out where I came from and insisting that him and 'Kakarot' were the last saiyans in existance. When I remembered something, it was faint but I remember a voice saying I was part of two great and rare warrior races and that I should be safe. After that I see a planet exploding. I quickly snap out of my little trance and stare wide eyed into space.<p>

"Uh..hey Z whats up? You ok?" Goku asks.

"Um..that was weird.." I say.

"Whats weird?"

"I remember.."

The little group stares at me before Vegeta breaks the silence,"So.. you going to tell US!"

I nod and fill them in about my little memory and wait for thier response.

"Two great warrior races, huh. One is I don't know about the other one." Vegeta comments.

"Wow really, two warrior races? Alright! Your obviously strong since you beat Vegeta..How about a spar!" Goku asks exicitedly.

I smirk evily,"If you think you can take me."

"Oh yeah!" He gets into his battle stance.

"This is going to be awesome!" I exclaim also getting in my battle stance.

He charges me with his right fist cocked back and meet him in the middle with a punch of my own, causing a loud boom. Our punches are still the middle, both of us pumping more and more energy into it until the ground stated shakeing and forming cracks. After the 7th crack we jumped away from each other and our newly formed crater and cracks.

"Hey, that was impressive!" Goku praised.

I grinned.

"How about we step it up a notch?" He questioned.

"Sure thing!"

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and the ground begain to shake violently, destroying nearby rocks. My hair turned blond and my hair grew and grew until it reached my ankles. I look around enjoying the shocked looks I recieve.

"Sorry about the wait." I say, my voice sounding more womanly than before.

"Wow you really are super saiyan three!" Goku marvels.

"Sure am." I answer, grinning.

"Wow cool! Alright then lets get started!"

* * *

><p>After Goku powered we pretty much equal in stength but since Goku was the more experienced one he beat me.<p>

"Uh, hey Goku...will you train me?" I ask Goku while we eat dinner.

"Shew new problama..muff muff."

"Uh, Goku what was that?"

"I said sure no problem."

"Oh, awesome!"

"But first..your going to enter in the World Martial Art Tournment tommarow."

"Um okay.."

"Oh man Goku, are trying to make it where none of the rest of us can win!" Krillen whinned.

"Aww come on Krillen, It'll be fine.." Goku encouraged.

"For you maybe..." He muttered.

I giggled, this must be the luckiest day of my life. First I don't have to go back to school and then I meet people who are like me...

"Go ahead let the brat enter, I will beat her!" Vegeta proclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Did he really think he could beat me...? Oh well the jerk will learn soon...

"Bring it on, Veggie-head!" I taunted.

"Call me that again girl and-"

"WHY SHOULD I STOP WHEN YOU JUST CALL ME GIRL ALL THE TIME!" I yell.

He rises frow his chair to glare at me and I join him.

"You, girl, would be wise to do as I say."

"And why is that?" I hiss.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR PRINCE!"

"Oh boy here he goes again.." Bulma mumbled.

"So what? He's always a jerk bag?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

We all burst out laughing except a very irratated prince of all jerks.

"Woman! I'm hungry." Vegeta said as if expecting her to jump out of her chair and bring him some type of food.

Bulma snorted crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. I chuckled a little at this as it looked a little funny to see something so small stand up to someone like Vegeta...but then again there was me ...well I wasn't exacly _small_ I was athleticly built, though not like those muscle builder you see on t.v., and I stood at a proud 5'7. My next thought sent me into a laughing fit so great that I ended up rolling around on the floor...Vegeta the proclaimed 'Prince of all Saiyans' was shorter than me...Oh how rich. The next time I was able to look up I realized I had captured the attention of the whole room including the very short prince...this sent me into more laughter.

"What the.." Krillen said as he watch me try to control my laughter.

"Oy...! It just..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I tried to squeze through my laughter...and failing miserably I might add.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT WENCH!" Vegeta shouted towering over me only acomplishing that feat because of the fact that I was still on the ground.

Oh crap! How the hell do I get out of this one? I may be stonger but his temper could be a problem...

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter I'm sorry It's not going anywhere but it will soon! Promise! Please review!**


End file.
